


the sun goes down, the stars come up

by ichikonohakko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A lot of Drunken Actions, A lot of kissing also, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mention of alcohol here and there, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the final exam is just around the corner, club The Pitch Magenta is full of drunken college students, men in black suits, and something else that isn't necessarily human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun goes down, the stars come up

“Does anyone ever tell you that you’re so fucking beautiful, Tetsuya?”

“Please go home, Shougo-kun, you are drunk.”

In all reality, Haizaki Shougo is all but drunk. Tetsuya is really so fucking beautiful and the world agreed with him because it kept spinning and spinning and spinning. “I love you Tetsuya,” he blurted as he slinked towards the only thing that wasn’t blurry. Tetsuya’s neck smelled like sweat, vanilla, and marshmallow. Hot damn. “Tetsuya you’re so fucking hot.” He murmured at the boy’s collarbone. “And even your bones look erotic. Hot damn Tetsuya.”

Tetsuya hugged his head with an exasperated sigh. “Come on, let’s go home before you embarrass yourself.” He whispered to a few people in black suit and Shougo all but whined miserably. “No, no, nooo I’m not drunk. Don’t leave me Tetsuya.” Tetsuya gave him a peck on his lips. “I am not going anywhere, Shougo-kun. I’m here. I am your shadow, aren’t I?” Shougo gave out a grin. “Obviously, obviously.”

Tetsuya let out a small, amused, smile. He put his hands on Shougo’s face, gripping it tight as he closed his eyes. “I’m glad you came today, Shougo-kun. It was worth it to come out here tonight, wasn’t it?” Shougo felt the world around him spin as Tetsuya faded into the blur. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and then everything went dark.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

 “You have a very twisted sense of humor, Tetsuya.”

“You wound me, Akashi-kun. My sense of humor is very normal.”

The redhead held out a glass of bubbling champagne and Tetsuya took it with his right hand. His left hand still busy fiddling with the phone in his hand, but his eyes didn’t leave the figure of the gray-haired man being carried off upstairs. The music was loud, of course, but Tetsuya didn’t think that it mattered. Nothing really mattered, actually.

“Is he your next target? Oh, pardon me, since he is already in your grasp then it should be victim instead of target, yes?” Akashi (or is he Seijuurou? Tetsuya didn’t care enough to find out) looked amused. “I never said anything about him being a target or a victim, yes? I told him I am his shadow, and that is what I intend to do.” Akashi had a smirk on his face, one he reserved for the one who managed to hold his interest for so long. This… _Tetsuya_ who was just so odd and beautiful. Seijuurou kissed him.

“Now, _that,_ is a twisted display of humor.” Tetsuya wiped his lips, though he still maintain the tone of amusement. Seijuurou took another glass from the coming waiter and he sipped his drink. “You are my lover for four billion years. The mate your soul wants and needs. All others are just muses and passes. There is no humor when I kiss you, Tetsuya.”

“Maybe four billion years has passed with the beginning of this year, Aka- Seijuurou-kun. Now if you excuse me,” Tetsuya waved towards another redhead who looked like he was trying to find someone amidst the crowd. “I have a meal to catch.” Tetsuya disappeared into the crowd, and Seijuurou watched as he reappeared in front of the big redheaded man who scolded Tetsuya for not picking him up.

A man with gray hair caught his eye and Seijuurou smiled. Maybe he should indulge, once in a while.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Mayuzumi Chihiro didn’t even want to be here, but he cursed himself and the fact that he was in love with his childhood friend who disappeared the moment they entered the club.

The Pitch Magenta (affectionately nicknamed Da Pitch by everyone in Teikou Uni) was crowded, so full of drunk college students trying to dance their problems and anxieties away. The final exam is just around the corner and he really did understand why Kotarou was antsy to come and dance, but understanding Kotarou didn’t mean that he had to like it, especially when the guy ditched him the moment he got here.

Rolling his eyes, Chihiro went to the bar and sat on the only empty stool next to a very pretty girl with pink-colored hair. Her eyes are closed and she was swaying with the music. Chihiro smiled and took a deep breath. Might as well talk than being alone and pissed off on a night like this.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, just as the girl was about to say something. Magenta eyes blinked at him a few times before giggling politely. “You don’t look like a boy who would like someone like me.” She said, her eyes never left his, but then she threw a glance in Kotarou’s general direction (he was in the middle of the room, breakdancing with Eikichi like bunch of gorillas) before facing him again. “Am I so readable?”

“Maybe the fact that you are somehow always in the classes he took since the beginning of the year speaks volumes, or maybe I’m just a good guesser. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mayuzumi Chihiro-san, I’m Momoi Satsuki.”

“The Queen of the computer science knows my name. Should I be concerned?”

She giggled again, this time her eyes swept the entire dance floor before returning to Chihiro’s. “If that is truly the case, then everyone in Teikou Uni should be concerned. I know each and every student of the Uni, after all. I process your data every day.” She hummed. “You don’t strike me as the type to go to Da Pitch. I thought you are more of Coffee Toffee kind of girl.” A smile and a grin. “Da Pitch has always been a family business, I frequent here when one of my family—ah, Cousin! Come, let me introduce you to Mayuzumi Chihiro-san.” A redheaded man with slim yet firm built smoothly entered their personal space, kissing the pink-haired girl on both cheeks before turning his gaze to him.

“Mayuzumi-san, this is—“

“Akashi Seijuurou. The President of Executive Student Body of Teikou Uni. I know you.”

The man let out a warm laughter before whispering something that made Momoi laugh. “That was all last year. I am not planning to run again this year.”

“Everyone says you will last two periods, who will run if not you?”

“Kasamatsu of rocket science seems eager to run. He is a great man, one who is capable of running the Execs.” Akashi smiled good-naturedly. “But enough about me! Weren’t you going to introduce us, Satsuki?” Momoi nodded and hugged Akashi from behind, placing her chin on top of his shoulder. “Cousin Seijuurou this is Mayuzumi Chihiro-san from literary arts. He’s a member of Student Body Watch committee, so he is well-versed in the campus politics.” How did she know that he was a member of—oh, this was the _Queen_ , of course she would know.

“Oh, I—“

“Momocchi!!” There was a blond man running past the crowd, waving frantically towards their direction. Akashi sighed while Momoi waved back just as excited. “Ki-chan! Over here!” When the blond arrived to their place, he wasted no time to kiss Momoi on her lips.

Now Chihiro wasn’t drunk because he hadn’t drink anything, but he could _swear_ that her eyes turned gold for a split second while she was kissing the blond. Chihiro blinked a few times before shaking his head.

“Aominecchi’s not around, is he?”

“Silly Ki-chan! Who cares if Dai-chan is here or not? C’mon, I want to dance.” And then just like that, Momoi left him with Akashi and head to the dance floor.

When Chihiro looked towards the redhead, Akashi was rolling his eyes. “Three billion years and she still don’t realize that Daiki is the jealous type…” He murmured under his breath before taking the now-empty seat next to Chihiro.

“I think you are in need of some company, Mayuzumi-san. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Look, I already have—“

“Someone you love, yes. Why don’t you tell me more about him while I buy you that drink?”

Crimson met with gray and Chihiro felt his mind blanking for a moment, as if he was in a trance as Akashi’s hand were now on top of his own, and he nodded.

“Sure.”

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Kagami Taiga was not sure what was going on.

One minute he was talking with Kuroko about his relationship with Furihata and the next moment he was dancing with his arms on Kuroko’s ass. His mind felt warm and fuzzy but he was undoubtedly happy. But he had come here without Furi knowing, but god be damned it felt so right.

The Wanted’s Glad You Came blared on the speakers as he and thousand other students swayed to the music. Kuroko was below him, droplets of sweat trickled down from his jaw to his neck as he danced with his eyes closed. _He was hot…_

No! No! Furi’s back in the apartment waiting for him! He shouldn’t—

“What’s wrong, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. Azure eyes looked at him and only him. Kagami felt dizzy. “I don’t know, Kuroko, Furi’s back home and—“

“Why don’t you listen to the music, Kagami-kun, this is my favorite part.”

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

Azure eyes stared at his own and for a split second, it turned a beautiful shade of golden and Kagami felt himself suddenly blanking. What was he thinking about again?

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came_

“I… I’m glad I’m here, Kuroko.” Kuroko smiled as he wiped the sweat off his neck and in the motion, Kagami caught sight of Kuroko’s collarbone. _He was hot, hot, hot, hot, hot…_

Kagami kissed him. There and then. It felt so right and fantastic and Kuroko tasted like everything he ever wanted. Chocolate, marshmallow, vanilla, mints, and coffee and—“I love you, Kuroko.” Kagami spoke, dazed as they both danced. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

And this time, Kuroko kissed him. He felt drunk and happy and like he was about to burst. Kuroko dragged his tongue on the roof of Kagami’s mouth. He felt like he was flying high and high and he never wanted to come down. What was his name again?

“Kagami-kun,”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in this world, Kuroko.” He uttered, feeling utterly helpless as those golden-colored irises stared up at him. “Kagami-kun, you are drunk, aren’t you?” Kuroko dragged him away from the dance floor and sat him down in one of the empty tables. “Please go home, Kagami-kun, I am very worried about you.”

“I love you, Kuroko. Shut up and kiss me.”

There was click of tongue and a fond smile. “Alright, just one more kiss, okay?” And they kissed again. Long and hot and wet and demanding and _not enough_. Eventually, though, Kagami felt the world spin and everything turned dark.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

There was a reason why both she and Daiki loved Ki-chan and that was because he never seemed to pass out no matter how much they feed on him.

Now they were back in the bar, talking animatedly with each other while they both watched Seijuurou’s attempt at hunting Mayuzumi-san. Ki-chan had his fingers locked with her own as they watch Mayuzumi-san _finally_ relenting to talk about his childhood friend and crush, Hayama Kotarou. Seijuurou was the very definition of the perfect listener. It amused them.

“Momocchi,” Ki-chan called, earning Satsuki’s full attention. “You guys really love to feed from people who are in love with other people, are you?” It was a silly question, but Satsuki decided to humor him. “Well, souls of humans who are in love tasted waaaay better than those who aren’t. It’s tantalizing to smell and delicious to consume. There are some exceptions, though, like Midorin who loved souls of people who are hardworking, or Mukkun who plainly don’t care.” Satsuki smiled. “Well, the law stands that no soul will taste as great as your soulmate’s though. That’s why you see people like Tetsu-kun and Seijuurou, whose relationship are distant when distant yet burning when in need. Tetsu-kun enjoyed raising each and every soul he is about to consume while Sei-kun put quality of soul over everything else.” Satsuki smiled as Mayuzumi-san, still in a complete trance, had his chin on top of Seijuurou’s shoulder. The human murmured the name ‘Kotarou’ over and over again like a mantra. A minute later, Mayuzumi-san hungrily kissed the redhead in front of him, his eyes cloudy and still muttering the name Kotarou as he whispered words of love to the her cousin. She always enjoyed watching Sei-kun’s hunt. The way he goaded his target into thinking that _he_ was the person they loved and thus amplifying the soul’s taste to its finest.

“How about you and Aominecchi, then? How do you guys find my taste?” Ki-chan’s eyes twinkled in curiosity and Satsuki had her hand around his neck and her head on top of his chest. “You are…”

“Exotic, that’s for sure.”

Suddenly, Satsuki found herself jerked away from Ki-chan as a navy-haired man forced the blond to face him and inserted his tongue to Ki-chan’s mouth. Daiki had his eyes trained on Satsuki and Satsuki alone, but from the way Kise moaned, there was no doubt that Daiki’s tongue was playing a dominant game inside his mouth.

Satsuki pouted, then eventually smiled. As Ki-chan finally blacked out because Daiki didn’t allow him to breathe even for a second, Satsuki stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Dai-chan you idiot.” She pouted as Daiki asked a couple of men in black suit to take Kise upstairs. The tanned man swept Satsuki off her feet and put her on top of a table. “Exoticness is good, but what’s better than my soulmate’s taste? Tell me, Satsuki, is there anything better than what I taste?” Their golden irises met in a longing gaze. Three billion years together and _still_ it wasn’t enough.

And it will _never_ be enough.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

 

Morning came and Da Pitch was empty, save for a couple of drunken people sleeping around and Satsuki and Daiki, who are cuddling on top of the table as they talk about famous basketball players.

Akashi was on the DJ table, but instead of turning another dance music, a melodious violin tune emanated calmly from the speaker. Akashi started to dance by himself, closing his eyes as he swayed on the dance floor.

Suddenly he could feel a hand grasping his own and another man joining his steps. The redhead still had his eyes closed, but his hand found the other’s waist and they swayed together. “Beethoven’s Romance No. 2,” Tetsuya called. “We danced to this a thousand years ago, yes?” Akashi hummed. “You were in your woman form back then.” He searched his memories of Tetsuya, in a beautiful crimson gown with hair braided beautifully down to the shoulder. “Midorima-kun played the violin and it was a ball here, in this place.” The Pitch Magenta wasn’t always Da Pitch. It was also a ballroom, a music hall, a multipurpose hall, a concert hall, and now it was a club.

“You know, it gets boring after four billion years.” Tetsuya said as he put his head on top of Akashi’s shoulder, still swaying to the beautiful melody of the violin. “Yes, it does.” Akashi agreed. The redhead moved his left hand from Tetsuya’s waist and to Tetsuya’s cheek. Golden eyes met with another pair of golden as they both shared a kiss.

_My name is Adam, may I request a kiss?_

_My name is Eve, and yes you may._

“You still have it in you, Ada—Akashi-kun.” There was a smirk and Akashi gave him a peck on his lips in return. “I can be charming when I want to, my dear Tetsuya.”

Because there really isn’t anything that can rival the taste of your soulmate.

No matter if you are an angel, a human, or a demon.


End file.
